Icebreaker: Fixer Upper
by DylaNintendo
Summary: Ralph and Elsa become the subject of the infamous Fixer Upper song! Ralph/Elsa oneshot


**So, I was listening to the Frozen soundtrack, and Fixer Upper came on. I had the thought: "This works perfectly for icebreaker!" This is partly based on a YouTube video I made (yes, I am dylanintendisney), but this version's better. I rewrote a few lyrics to the song to fit Ralph better, so here ya go!**

It was Arcade Day at Litwak's, the anniversary of the day the arcade just opened, and there was a party taking place in Fix-it Felix Jr. Most of the arcade was there, along with the folks from Arendelle, Sugar Rush's partner in trade. Wreck-it Ralph was hanging out in his game with his friend (who he may or may not have been crushing on), Elsa. The two were just having a conversation about whatever they felt like talking about. "And that," Ralph was finishing, "is why I am no longer welcome in Balloon Fight." "Ouch!" Elsa replied. The story was entertaining, but the events had sounded painful. "That seemed like a bit of an overreaction on their part, but, yeah. Ouch." 'Well," Ralph sighed. "I'm fine, actually. I never liked that fish anyway." Just then, they saw Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff walk up to them. The two stopped their conversation and greeted them. "Who's this?" Calhoun asked. She was the only one who hadn't met Elsa yet. Elsa introduced herself, and Calhoun then noticed her hanging out with Ralph. "Wreck-it, you get yourself a girl?" Both Ralph and Elsa immediately turned red. "Looks like it! They got the honey glow something awful!" Felix laughed. "Uh, no…uh…" "We, uh, heh heh..." The two couldn't think of how to respond.

Felix looked at Elsa and asked: "What's the issue, hon? Why would you hold back from a guy like Ralph?" He then, to Ralph's surprise, started singing:

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?" (What?) Vanellope joined in: "Or the grumpy way he talks?" Calhoun was next: "or the bear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?" (Hey!") Felix added: "And even though he washes well, he always ends up sort off smelly, but you'll never meet a fellow who's more sensitive and sweet!" Everyone joined in: "So he's a bit of a fixer upper, he's got a couple of flaws, like that he's driven mad by his job as a bad guy, a little outside the arcade's laws!" Ralph moaned, "This is not about me!" He was ignored. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of, you can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love!"

Elsa was blushing harder now, and just couldn't help smiling. Ralph was blushing, but said: "Can be please just stop talking about this? I've got enough problems in my life." "I'll say," responded Felix. "So tell me, your Highness, Is it the way that he runs scared, or that he's socially impaired? Vanellope threw in: "Or that he sleeps atop a big pile of bricks?" "That sounds really uncomfortable," Elsa let out while Ralph face-palmed. "Are you holding back your fondness due to his unsettling tallness?" Gene overheard and added: "Or sometimes he throws folks out the window just for kicks?" Ralph threw a brick at him.

Everyone went on. "He's just a bit of a fixer upper, he's got a couple of bugs." "NO I DON'T!" "His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs!" "Aww." Elsa stated, looking a lot like her sister. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do, the way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!"

"ENOUGH!" Ralph shouted. "She is…part of another story, okay?" Felix motioned for a huddle with Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff. "So she's a bit of a fixer upper." Olaf responded "that's a minor thing." Kristoff sung: "Our world's engagement is a flex arrangement." Anna grinningly finished: "and by the way, we don't have a king." The whole group closed in on Ralph. "So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. "Break the barrier inside the mind and the whole thing will be fixed!"

Meanwhile, Vanellope walked up to Elsa and sung. "We aren't saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed, but throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best!"

"True love brings out the best!" Everyone joined in now, pushing Ralph and Elsa so that their hands touched. Even Ralph couldn't help but laugh a little, as he realized what was happening. Everyone else then finished the song: "Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. That's what it's all about. Father, sister, brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove, the only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is true, true, true, true love!"

Ralph and Elsa just stared at each other, and eventually turned to everyone else and said: "Yeah, we guess you're right." The group then walked away to give the two some more time to themselves, except Kristoff. He walked over to Ralph and said: "Sorry about the embarrassment. I've felt that before." Before joining the others. Ralph and Elsa laughed, and went back to their own business. Just then, Ralph saw someone he knew. "Hey look, it's the Bad-Anon guys!" Elsa turned and saw a group of tough looking folks coming their way, including a few people, a ghost, a zombie, a spiked turtle-like creature, and several others. "Don't worry," Ralph assured her. "They're actually nice guys." "Hello Ralph," Clyde greeted Ralph. Who's this you're with? You didn't kidnap her, did you?" Everyone laughed, including Ralph and Elsa. "Nah, you see, -" "Ralph's the only bad guy in history to get the girl," Elsa interrupted proudly." The other bad guys looked surprised for a minute, then applauded.

**Thanks to poseidon7 for some ideas in this story. Hope ya like it Dylan out!**


End file.
